Advertencias cruzadas
by Evasis
Summary: La noticia del año ya ha llegado: Lily Evans ha aceptado salir con James Potter. Y la cita ha ido más que bien por lo que se percibe en sus sonrisas y coqueteos constantes. Todo Hogwarts lo comenta, y cuando llega a oídos de Severus Snape él tendrá algo que decir, aunque sea en vano.


**Típico en mi. Mañana salgo para hacer un viaje de 12 horas en coche y en vez de estar terminando de hacer las maletas o yéndome pronto a dormir como debería, estoy rescatando un mini-fic que escribí hace unos meses en medio de una inspiración. No tengo remedio... Es sobre el enfrentamiento que, en mi imaginación, tuvieron James y Severus cuando el primero y Lily comenzaron a salir. Una de las muchas versiones que tengo, pero no me extrañaría que nuestro profesor enfrentara a su némesis al conocer semejante noticia y que éste le respondiera con su jeta característica, sabiendo de antemano los sentimientos que el otro tenía por su chica. He intentado respetar la forma de ser de todos, espero haberlo conseguido. Quien me conoce ya sabe que yo soy Jily a muerte, pero he tratado de hacerle justicia a los sentimientos de Severus en aquella época. Espero que os guste.**

**ADVERTENCIAS CRUZADAS**

Era raro que Remus Lupin aceptara a la primera salir de la biblioteca y abandonar su hora de estudio. Pero era noviembre, los EXTASIS aún estaban alejados y se había dejado convencer. Hasta para él había sido imposible resistirse al contagio del buen humor de James. Y es que Potter por fin había logrado su ansiada cita con Lily Evans. El esperado acontecimiento había tenido lugar el sábado anterior y todo había salido sobre ruedas. Mejor que eso. Lily no solo no había acabado el día enfurecida, sino que le había permitido besarle. Los diez segundos más esplendorosos de su vida, según el afortunado. Desde entonces la chica solo había tenido sonrisas para él. El capitán de Gryffindor estaba por las nubes.

Así que los cuatro amigos estaban en los jardines, disfrutando de lo que aparentaba ser el último día bueno del año. Ese buen humor que se les había contagiado a los cuatro se convirtió en éxtasis cuando Sirius vio a Severus Snape acercarse a ellos con decisión.

- ¿Ves, Cornamenta? –le dijo a su amigo en tono burlón-. Te dije que no debíamos descuidar a Quejicus. Ahora nos busca él directamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Snivellus? ¿Me echabas de menos?

James se cruzó de brazos con chulería y se enfrentó con sorna a su némesis, que parecía perder confianza en los últimos metros antes de enfrentarse a él. Snape se veía furioso. De esa rabia tan intensa que se convierte en la calma que precede a la tormenta. Ni siquiera dio muestras de haber visto a los otros tres. Solo tenía ojos (llenos de odio) para James.

- Déjala en paz.

Su orden, tan extraña y fuera de lugar, tomó por sorpresa a casi todos los presentes. Incluso Sirius se quedó momentáneamente sin saber qué decir. Pero James sonrió lentamente, no dudando en ningún momento del tema al que se refería el Slytherin. Es más, incluso esperaba tener ese enfrentamiento. Con actitud indolente, se apoyó contra el árbol que tenía a su espalda y le miró divertido mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Vaya Quejicus, siempre al tanto de los últimos chismes. Ya veo que te has enterado de las buenas nuevas. ¿Celosillo?

Snape apretó los dientes, confirmando tácitamente sus sospechas.

- Te digo que la dejes en paz –repitió como si apenas pudiera contenerse de pasar a las manos-.

James casi deseaba que así fuese. El raquítico Snivellus no tenía nada que hacer frente a él, y lo sabía. Por eso se limitaba a apretar los puños mientras repetía su orden con frustración. James se rio con ganas, compartiendo una divertida mirada con su mejor amigo, que se divertía mientras estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

- Eso será si ella quiere, ¿no crees? ¿Le has preguntado su opinión últimamente?

- Te lo advierto, Potter…

- ¿Adviertes, qué? –preguntó Sirius repentinamente envarado, dando un paso al frente-.

Remus y Peter se habían levantado ante el arranque de genio de su amigo, pero James le agarró del brazo para evitar que se fuera contra Snape. Su expresión no había variado ni un poco.

- Que una cosa te quede clara, Snivellus –le dijo con calma, cuando se aseguró que Sirius no acababa esa conversación con un golpe-. Lily puede decidir sus compañías cuando quiera. Y si me entero que has estado molestándola o imponiéndole tu presencia te hago comer barro.

- Ella siempre te ha despreciado –le espetó Severus, esperando resquebrajar un poco su confianza-.

No lo consiguió. James se encogió de hombros despreocupado y siguió sonriendo.

- La gente cambia de opinión cuando conoce de verdad a las personas. Contigo lo hizo.

Snape respiró agitadamente ante el recuerdo de ese funesto día y los cambios que trajo consigo.

- ¡Eso fue tu culpa! –le gritó con frustración-.

Sirius se echó a reír y, detrás de él, Peter. James, sin embargo, no reía. Tampoco Lupin, que alternaba miradas entre ambos con mucha seriedad. Era evidente que a su amigo no le había hecho gracia ese comentario.

- No te equivoques, Snape. No trates de cargarme con tus acciones. Yo jamás le llamaría algo así a Lily, ni a nadie. Eres tú el culpable de esa situación. Fue tu lengua la que te traicionó.

Parecía haber perdido las ganas de reírse y esa vez hablaba en serio. Sirius y Peter se percataron y dejaron de burlarse. El ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso.

- Fue la situación en la que me pusiste, Potter –dijo Snape, como tratando de justificarse desesperadamente-. Yo antes jamás…

- ¿Jamás la habías llamado eso? –adivinó James mirándole con malicia-. Me habré equivocado todas las veces que te he visto hablar del tema con tus amiguitos.

- Yo nunca…

- Tu grupito se refería a ella de ese modo y tú, o callabas, o reías. Ese día tu lengua te traicionó. Yo solo ayudé a crear una situación en la que mostraste tu verdadero yo. Pues disfruta de tus decisiones y compañías, Quejicus. Lily ya disfruta de las suyas. Y pobre de ti como trates de confundirla y hacerle más daño.

Ambos se miraron con odio durante unos segundos. Las advertencias habían quedado claras para ambos. Y ambos iban a luchar por mantenerlas, pese a que Lily Evans tenía la última palabra y ya había tomado una decisión.

- No le llegas ni a la suela del zapato –dijo Snape, quizá en un último despecho, sabiendo que Lily era obstinada y decidida-.

James solo sonrió.

- De ahora en adelante búscate otro hobby, Quejicus. No me gustan los mirones.

- Dedícate a buscar a una chica de tu nivel –sugirió Sirius que volvía a sonreír con malicia-. Mira, por aquí seguro que encuentras alguna lombriz perfecta para ti.

La risa de los cuatro le atravesó los oídos. Incluso Lupin se había permitido relajarse después de esos momentos de tensión. Severus les miró con odio uno por uno, antes de volver a centrarse en Potter que parecía, como siempre, muy seguro de sí mismo. Y odió reconocer que, en ese caso, tenía motivos de sobra para estar tranquilo. Él también había visto el cambio en la mirada de Lily esa semana.


End file.
